What if we met like this? - Entä jos tapasimme näin?
by 27scissors
Summary: He olisivat voineet tapasivat miljoona eri tavoin, mutta tämä olisi suurin... (Second chapter is in English) They could have met in a million different ways, but this would be the greatest ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hei. Joten ajattelin keksiä jotain suomeksi. En yleensä ole minun tarinoita Englanti, mutta koska tiedän kieltä, ajattelin, että voisi olla hauskaa.**

**No, toivottavasti nautitte minun ensimmäinen suomalainen tarina. :)**

Oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, aivan kuin elokuvissa. Finn istui ikkunan katsellen sade tippuminen lasille. Hänen mielestään oli hyvä liikkua, sillä hän ei voinut mennä ulos seikkailu.

"Dang", hän huokaisi. "Olen luultavasti jäämään tänne koko päivän." Hän ei välittänyt sateesta, mutta kun se valuu tuntikausia, se sai todella ärsyttävää hänelle. "Arvaa minun pitäisi tehdä parhaansa tämän. Katsotaanpa ..." Hän nousi ylös ja katseli ympärilleen yrittäen löytää jotain mielenkiintoista.

Hän vilkaisi joka puolella hänen makuuhuoneessa. Mitään. Joten hän kiipesi alas tikkaita. Ja... "BMO!" Hän juoksi kohti sohvapöytä robotti yleensä vietti aikaa. "Hei alkuunsa haluat-" BMO veloitti. "Oi ihminen. Unohdin." Finn nyt ollut ketään vietti aikaa kanssa. Jake oli unessa, BMO veloitti, eikä ei yksi voisi tulla sateessa.

"Hm ...", Hän ajatuksissa. "Voisin rakentaa linnake. Mutta en varmaan saisi, koska Jake kertoi Sain muistinmenetys viime kerralla."

"_Tiedän, mitä voit tehdä_." Finn pyörähti ympäri klo ääni, joka näennäisesti tuli tyhjästä. "Kuka siellä!? Näytä olet kasvot, joten en voi booli sitä!" Hän kohotti nyrkkiin.

"Aww, et osunut tyttö ethän?" Finn kääntyi Bank hänen alkuperäiseen asentoon ja katseli tyttö kalpea iho kellua alas lattialle hänen viereensä. "J-ja I k-kai" Hän änkytti. "Se olisi vastoin minun koodi kunnia." Tyttö pilkkasivat. "_Sinulla_ on koodi kunnia? Mistä lähtien yksitoista vuotiaista on 'koodit' ollenkaan?" Finn mulkoili. "En ole yksitoista! Olen kolmentoista ..." Hän viittoi hänen sanovan hänen nimensä."Marceline." Hän vastasi. Finn kallisti päätään. "Se tulee olemaan vaikea muistaa." Marceline kohautti olkiaan. "Tough, lapsi, sinun täytyy käsitellä sitä."

"Miksi olet täällä?" Finn kysyi. Marceline nosti kulmiaan häntä. "Mitä tarkoitat? Olin henkilö, joka rakensi tämän puu linnake, ja haluan sen takaisin." Finn tuijottaa silmät selällään. "Ei käy! Minun täytyy asua!" Marceline huokaisi. "Entä me taistelemme sen?" Finn katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä. "Tiedätkö, avulla taistella. Beat paska pois toisiaan. Painia." Finn seisoi suorana ja sairaita hänen rinta ulos. "OK, mutta minun täytyy varoittaa sinua olen aika hyvä." Marceline hymyili ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Oletko valmis?" Finn nyökkäsi. "Helvetti kyllä."

Yhdellä nopealla liikkeen, Marceline hyppäsi häntä ja puututtava Finn maahan. Hän piti kätensä alas hänen harteillaan ja painetaan kevyesti jalkansa hänen pitää häntä potkimalla häntä takaisin. Finn taistellut ja poika löysi itsensä tuo nippu sylkeä suuhunsa. Hän nosti sen vaahtoava suunsa ja sylkenyt häntä poskelle, hieman alle hänen silmänsä."EW!" Hän veti yhden käden kätensä pyyhkiä sen pois, antaa hänelle etu vetämällä poispäin hänen tarttua. Jälkeenpäin Finn tarttui Marceline kädestä ja veti hänet häntä kohti.

Vaikka hän accedently veti hänet sulkea ja voi tuntea toistensa hengityksen huulillaan. Muutaman annosta he sanovat maahan tuijottaen toisiaan hankalasti. "Tiedätkö mitä?" Finn rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Pidät talon. Oli sinun aluksi, sinun pitäisi olla se." Hän palannut takaisin jokaisen sanan. Marceline pudisti päätään. "Ei pidät sen. Minulla on muita paikkoja mennä."

Hän alkoi hitaasti kelluva kohti ovea. Finn tunsi syyllisyyttä. "Marceline hetki." Hän huusi tälle. Hän kääntyi takaisin hänelle. "M-ehkä voit pysyä samalla. Sataa ulos puolella ja sinun pitäisi luultavasti odottaa kunnes se paranee." Hän mietti hetken. "Ok, niin mitä haluat tehdä siihen asti?"

Finn kohautti olkiaan. "Haluatko painia taas?" Marceline nauroi. "Toki, miksi ei?"

Ja se on juuri sitä, mitä he tekivät.

* * *

**Tulen varmasti uudelleen lähettää tämän Englanti, mutta se tulee olemaan myöhemmin. Hei kaverit. (It'll be in English eventually.)**


	2. Chapter 2: English

**Hey. So I know that this story has a Finnish chapter, but I thought I might as well make it in English too.**

**So here ya go.**

It was a dark and stormy night, just like in the movies. Finn sat by the window watching the rain drip on the glass. He felt it was disappointing that he couldn't go on and adventure because of the rain.

"Dang," he sighed. "I'll probably stay here all day." He didn't mind the rain, but when it pours for hours, it got really annoying to him. "Guess I should make the best of this. Let's see ..." He stood up and looked around, trying to find something interesting.

He glanced to the side of his bedroom. Nothing. So he climbed down the ladder. And ... "BMO" He ran towards the coffee table robot usually spent his time. "Hey bud, you want to-" BMO was charging. "Oh, man. Forgot." Finn now had no one spent time with. Jake was asleep, BMO was charging, and no one would want to come over in the rain.

"Hm..." He thought. "I could build a fort. But I probably shouldn't, because Jake told me I got the memory loss last time."

"_I know what_ _you can do_." Finn spun around at the sound that seemingly came out of nowhere. "Who's there?! Show your face, so I can punch it!" He raised his fist.

"Aww, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Finn turned around, and there stood a pale skinned girl, who floated down to the floor beside him. "W-well I guess n-not." He stammered. "It would be against my code of honor." The girl scoffed. "_You_ have a code of honor? Since when do eleven year old's have 'codes' at all?" Finn glared. "I'm not eleven! I'm thirteen... Errr..." He gestured for her to say her name. "Marceline." She replied. Finn tilted his head. "That'll be hard to remember." Marceline shrugged. "Tough, kid, you have to deal with it."

"Why are you here?" Finn asked. Marceline raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? I was the person who built this tree fort, and I want it back." Finn stared wide-eyed. "No way I have to live here!" Marceline sighed. "What we are fighting for it?" Finn looked at her, confused. "You know, to fight for the house, beat the crap out of each other, wrestling." Finn stands up straight and sick from his chest out. "Ok, but I have to warn you I'm pretty good." Marceline smiled and rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?" Finn nodded. "Hell, yes."

In one swift motion, Marceline jumped on him and tackled Finn to the ground. She held his hands down to his shoulders and pressed on his feet to keep him from kicking her back. Finn fought and the boy found himself bringing spit in his mouth. He lifted his face and spit on her cheek, just below her eyes. "EW" She pulled one hand from his hand to wipe it away, giving Finn the advantage of pulling away from her grasp. Afterwards, Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and pulled her towards him.

He accidentally pulled her too close, and they could feel each other's breath on each other lips. After a few moments, they sat on the ground, staring at each other awkwardly. "You know what?" Finn broke the silence. "You keep the house. It was your first, you should have it." He returned to each word. Marceline shook her head. "No, you keep it. I have other places to go."

She began slowly floating towards the door. Finn felt guilty. "Marceline wait." He called to her. She turned back around. "M-maybe you can stay a while. It's raining outside and you should probably wait until it stops." He thought for a moment. "Ok, so what you want to do until then?"

Finn shrugged. "Do you want to wrestle again?" Marceline laughed. "Sure, why not?"

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

**So this was in Finnish(language) when I first wrote it, but now it's English so you can read it.**


End file.
